


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Legitrashcan, Spicylemons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, M/M, Party, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legitrashcan/pseuds/Legitrashcan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicylemons/pseuds/Spicylemons
Summary: All the money in the world couldn't buy what Yukhei wanted for Christmas.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i was listening to when the party’s over and this happened. Title is by my queen mariah ofc

It's the 24th of December, and unlike the rest of his peers, Donghyuck isn't excited for   
Christmas. He’s currently waiting under his building, wearing a simple hoodie, loose tee, and some baggy sweats. He chews on his lips, dry from the cold winter air, as he waits for Yukhei to show up in his purple corvette. 

There's a man opposite the road, leaning against his truck. He eyes Donghyuck in a manner that's all but sleazy. Donghyuck glances wearily at his phone, checking the time.

Yukhei's late. 

His eyes flitter between the man who continues to stare, to his phone, and finally settles on playing with the edge of his sleeve while staring at his polished white shoes. The weather is perfect, and Donghyuck regrets not walking instead. 

His anxiety grows as Yukhei still hasn’t showed up, and the wind stops blowing. An unsettling warmth begins to spread throughout his stomach. 

The man straightens his back and begins walking towards Donghyuck. 

He can't do anything, can he? It's an open area, and it's fairly bright outside. 

Donghyuck’s breath catches in his throat, muttering a silent thanks to the gods above as he sees a familiar purple car roll up onto his driveway. 

He rushes into the car, holding his breath until he puts his seatbelt on and Yukhei has started the engine.   
“Sorry i'm late” the taller mumbles, his voice almost robotic in nature, it's not the first time Donghyuck has heard these words(and definitely not the last either). 

“ ‘s fine” Donghyuck says, a wave of tiredness washing over him. He leans against the window, and tries to absorb the warmth seeping through the glass. 

It doesn't take them long to reach the party venue, and before Donghyuck can even finish whatever is in his red solo cup, Yukhei has already disappeared to god knows where. 

Donghyuck takes another sip. It might be eggnog. 

He’s never been good at stuff like this, interacting at parties  
Hell, the only reason he ever went was because he'd act as Yukhei's mom. Driving him back when he was drunk off his ass and tucking him in bed with aspirin and a glass of water gently placed by his bedside. 

He's lost in his thoughts, teeth now nibbling the side of the empty plastic cup.   
“You know, if you’re hungry you could just go to the kitchen. There’s an entire buffet there. “  
Donghyuck jumps a little at the voice, interrupting his previous train of thoughts.   
“I’m Mark, and you? “ the voice transforms into a young boy, around Donghyuck’s age as donghyuck stares.   
“Donghyuck” he replies blankly  
“So Donghyuck, what brings you here all alone to my humble abode. People usually come to the Christmas bash with the intention of hooking up under the mistletoe here. ” Mark says, smiling warmly as he shoves his hands in his pockets and slouches a little.   
“I came. here with my uh, friend. His names Yukhei, you probably know him, do you know where he is? “  
Donghyuck catches himself before he can accidentally say something else.   
Mark perks up upon hearing Yukheis name “ Oh Lucas? Pretty sure I saw him getting into a room with someone, don’t think you’d wanna go visit him now. He must be busy” he chuckles, obviously not noticing the pained expression Donghyuck has on his face.   
Of course. It's not like he's dating me or anything, Donghyuck thinks to himself. No matter what Yukhei promises to Donghyuck when he's pinned against the wall, Yukheis empty words fanning his cheeks as his heart skips a beat.   
Donghyuck almost doesn't catch Marks words as he spirals, the bitter thoughts consuming him. 

“ - but anyways, you wanna ditch this party and go somewhere else? There’s a Mcdonalds down the street”  
“ Isn't it YOUR party? “ Donghyuck arches and eyebrow, and smiles when Mark scrunches his nose.   
“ Let's be honest, I'm just around to make sure everything's in one piece, although.. “ he says gesturing towards the mess around “.. It's obviously too late for that, so my presence isn't necessary right now. “

Donghyuck muses over the invite, he should be there for Yukhei, but it's obvious he's going to be occupied for quite some time. Plus Mark definitely isn't like the man that was staring earlier.   
“Sure, i'd love to” he says, a smile slowly forming on his face. 

They step out of the house, red cups strewn over the lawn, as Mark grumbles about how the gladioli are ruined.  
Mark makes an effort to keep a light conversation going, and Donghyuck is grateful. 

He makes good conversation, Donghyuck notes.   
Not too prodding, but not bland either. 

They reach the fast food joint, and Donghyuck soon finds himself settled on a cracked leather cushion, bathed in the fluorescent light. He looks at Mark who has an eerie glow thanks to the lights, as he stands near the counter waiting for their order.   
“Thanks for agreeing to this” he says, sliding with ease as he sets the tray onto the table.   
Donghyuck smiles in response

Marks nice. He thinks, stopping himself before his mind can be filled with guilt for ditching Yukhei. 

The comfortable silence steadily turns into a conversation filled with laughter. 

Donghyuck chucks a fry at Marks head as he walks to the bathroom when his phone rings. He pales at the caller id, Xuxi.   
“Hey Xuxi” he speaks, voice slipping into monotone   
“Duckie? “ the voice at the other end slurs.   
“You good? ”  
“mmhmmm top of the world, where are you? I just met the cutest guy, Duckie. You gotta see him”

The strawberry milkshake from earlier makes Donghyuck’s stomach churn. 

“I felt kinda sick, Xuxi. Call me when the partys over and i'll pick you up yeah? “  
“Duckie wait-”  
Donghyuck cuts the phone, and shoves it in his pocket as mark walks back to their booth.   
“Let's go?” Mark questions, still smiling. Oblivious as ever

They walk back to Donghyuck’s house, as Donghyuck explains that he'll get some work done before picking Yukhei up, which would definitely be a considerable time later.   
“It's fine if you want him to crash at my house, I know Lucas can go a bit overboard at parties” Mark says, the smile never budging from his face.

“ You already got to clean up your trashed up house, i'll drag his stupid ass back to his bed if I have to”

Mark laughs, an adorable high pitched noise that Donghyuck swears he only hears in his dreams

“Thanks for joining me, you should probably go do your work now huh”   
Mark says, mindlessly fiddling with the hem of his shirt  
“Yeah, probably “Donghyuck says and notes how Mark’s eyes fall ever so slightly down to Donghyuck’s lips then down to the floor .   
“or….. I could do this” 

Donghyuck says, softly cupping Marks face and kissing him as he leans against his front door. 

Screw waiting for Yukhei. 

It's quarter past 2 in the morning, and Donghyuck is finishing off the last bit of his homework when his phone rings.   
“Duckie.. My baob-”  
“Dont, xuxi.“ Donghyuck replies, exasperated.   
Yukhei hiccups softly at the other end  
“Just.. Stay where you are i’m coming to get you”   
He runs a hand through his hair, and grabs his keys, sneaking outside has become easy after years of practice for him.

As he pads through the living room, he spots a small framed picture of him and Yukhei when they were 8.

Things sure were easier back then. 

It's a 5 minute walk to Mark’s house, and Donghyuck’s mind is racing with thoughts.   
He's anxious.   
He walks up to the front porch and can see Yukhei sitting like a lost puppy on the wooden flooring , knees brought close to his chest as he huddles up and looks at the grass. He's been waiting for Donghyuck.   
The taller smiles and straightens his back as he sees Donghyuck walking towards him.   
He wraps his lanky limbs around Donghyuck and pulls him close enough for Donghyuck to smell the alcohol on his breath. Donghyuck almost retches in distaste.   
“Hi baobei” he mumbles, nuzzling his head in Donghyuck’s neck.  
“ Xuxi stop. “ Donghyuck pulls away, hands slowing fisting Yukheis shirt into his hands  
“ Stop what? “  
“ whatever this is, Xuxi. I'm sick of this and I don't even know what it is.”  
Donhyuck can’t bring himself to look into Yukhei’s eyes so he opts for staring at what he presumed to be Mark’s window.

Yukhei mulls on his words, seemingly in a daze when he speaks up again,

“Mark’s sleeping”

Donghyuck runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. 

“Let's get you home, come on Xuxi”

He says, lightly taking Yukhei’s hands into his own and walking to their house. Donghyuck is too tired to drive and he knows he can't make the trip back home alone. 

So Yukhei sleeps over. It's pretty common. They've been friends before either of them could even speak.   
But today it's different   
The air is cold and thick, and Donghyuck finds it hard to breathe.   
They sneak in, almost waking Donghyuck’s parents up thanks to Yukhei falling down the stairs. 

Donghyuck tucks yukhei into his bed, and Yukhei grins lazily at him as he snuggles in the blanket  
“Go to sleep Xuxi. I’m not gonna be there to deal with your hangover tomorrow “ He says with a hint of anger in his voice.  
“You have class? “ Yukhei pouts.   
Donghyuck hums in reply as he opens the medicine cabinet and fills a bottle with water. He sets it on his bedside table and slides next to Yukhei, burying himself under the covers  
Yukhei turns, bur before he can say anything Donghyuck mumbles a good night and turns away  
“You’re the bestest friend ever, Duckie. I love you” Yukhei giggles and places a soft kiss onto Donghyuck’s head, before drifting off to sleep.   
Donghyuck doesn't reply. 

\------------------------

 

The next morning, Donghyuck isn't anywhere to be seen. All that's left in his wake is a bottle of water, some advil and a small pink sticky note telling him that he's at the cafe across the street.   
Yukhei springs off the bed (immediately regretting it as his head throbs right after), gives a shy nod to Donghyuck’s mother (who’s more than used to seeing Yukhei appearing randomly in her house) and walks over to the cafe just in time to see Donghyuck saying goodbye to Mark. Yukhei deflates like a tire that went over glass as he sees Mark turn around and kiss Donghyuck  
“Oh, hey Xuxi! Shouldn’t you be resting? “  
“ I, uh, wanted to see you” Yukhei replies scratching the back of his neck.  
“Well I kinda have to get to class now, my breaks almost over”  
Donghyuck plays with his bag strap, and closes his mouth just as quickly as he opens it, the words never coming out.   
He smells like peppermint, Yukhei thinks.   
“I guess i'll see you around then”  
“Likewise”   
Yukhei turns around to walk to his house, when-  
“Xuxi wait” Donghyuck calls out.  
Yukhei can't believe his ears, 

Was it finally happening? But he has Mark now, doesn't he? 

He turns around, light rekindled in his eyes  
“Merry Christmas xuxi, I bought you that thing you wanted” Donghyuck smiles, handing him a neatly wrapped package   
Oh. Yukhei thinks almost sadly as he stares at the present.   
“Merry Christmas to you too Duckie”  
All the money in the world couldn't buy what Yukhei wanted for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> all i want in life is to own a purple corvette man


End file.
